The Locker Scene
by hokiesmokie
Summary: This is just a dream I had-oneshot. I thought it was funny and thought you all might enjoy it as well! It's out of character & set in a US high school with a little British lingo, though . Don't ask what made me have the dream, b/c I just don't know.


**Author's Note: Okay, so, this is just a dream I had. It's completely out of character and has nothing to do with the plot of **_**Harry Potter**_** whatsoever. But it humored me. Maybe it will do the same for you.**

**In the dream, I was Hermione. And it took place at my high school, in a little town in Virginia. Lol. So yeah, it's completely strange, but I hope you like it anyway! Feel free to review, but don't feel the need to tell me it's crazy and out of character…I already know that, as I told you above. )**

Hermione finally got her locker open on the fourth try. It infuriated her that it always took _at least_ that long for it to work. She skimmed the contents of the locker, looking for her English book. She noticed a white paper bag sitting on the stack of books, that didn't belong there. She put her Biology book and notebook in the floor beside her and opened the bag. She knew that it was a peace offering from her friends, because whenever she was upset the only thing to make it all better was food; and this bag contained lots of it.

She filtered through the bag until she looked at the locker two away from hers, and noticed a bright orange piece of paper taped to it. It was full with typed writing, and the way it started out (angry and cursing) meant that it had to have come from Harry and Ron. She knew they'd had a fight with Draco earlier in the day; it's what had upset her so much with them. And now they were just adding gasoline to the fire. _Bloody gits. Can't they leave well enough alone?_

Hermione was reading the note on the outside of Draco's locker when he suddenly appeared on her left, twisting a lever on the inside of her open locker, causing it to stick.

"Ugh. Draco!" God, he freaking did this all the time, and she had a strong feeling that it was why her lock never wanted to work. When was this joke finally going to get old? She spoke has he moved to the other side of her, putting in his own combination after getting her out of the way.

He raised an eyebrow at the sound of his first name, and she immediately realized her mistake. "I mean, Malfoy." Why couldn't she call him by his first name, anyway?

She was on her knees in the floor, looking up at his tall stature, which was obviously ignoring the note she expected to get yelled at for reading. He didn't even seem to notice the note or Hermione's eyes on the side of his face. She gave up and stood, looking into her bag, interested in the contents.

"Hey, man, here's those salad bar coupons I borrowed from you earlier." Jonathan Hill approached Draco and Hermione, slipping a booklet of coupons into the top shelf of Draco's locker. While he had interrupted, Hermione continued to pull items out of the bag and place them on the top shelf of her own locker, passing the time until Jonathan left and she could talk to Draco.

"It's okay. You can keep them."

"Nah, man, it's cool. I know how much you like salad."

Hermione reached into Draco's locker, earning a raised eyebrow from the owner, and handed the booklet back to Jonathan. "Keep them. He can have mine. I hate salad, anyway." Hermione pulled an identical, though thicker, booklet form her own bag of goodies and gave it to Draco.

"Hey, thanks, Hermione. Draco." Jonathan nodded to the both of them, and patted Draco on the back, bidding them goodbye.

Draco nodded to Jonathan as he headed down the hallway, and smiled at a pretty blonde girl as she walked in the opposite direction, completely ignoring Hermione pilfering through the bag of food.

"M & Ms, Milky Ways, Chocolate and Peanut Butter footballs…what the bloody hell did they get me all this for?" She was stacking it on top of the row of lockers, as the top shelf of hers was getting full.

Draco turned to see the huge stack of candy. "Whoa. Maybe they're trying to fatten you up," he joked.

She was momentarily distracted by the visitor and by her candy, but once they had both disappeared, her attention was drawn back to the note on the side of the locker. She kept glancing at it, trying to read it from afar, without looking like she was actually reading it. It was killing her, why didn't he at least read it? Didn't he even see it there?

He was paying attention to his locker contents, but didn't fail to see her from the corner of his eye. "I already read it."

"What? She was startled and stood up straighter, to be (almost) even in height with him.

"All of it." He pulled out a book for his English class and looked at her, half-smiling.

"W-what did it say?"

"You should know, shouldn't you?"

She looked down shamefully. "I only read the first few words."

He laughed. "And even they were each four letters long, am I correct?"

She smiled back. "Yeah. Sorry about them. My friends can be…"

"Overprotective?"

"Yeah, I guess. But what does that have to do with the letter?"

"I don't know." Okay, she _clearly_ had no idea why there was even a letter to begin with; because she was showing no knowledge that the fight between him, Ron, and Harry was about her. They had cornered him after they decided he had been too close to her in the auditorium that morning, and accused him of trying to break her heart. They couldn't have been farther from the truth, actually. _Breaking_ her heart wasn't on the agenda. Stealing it, maybe. But breaking? Absolutely not.

"Can-can I read it?" She couldn't believe she had the nerve to ask.

Quite frankly, neither could he. "I would, Granger, but I don't think you'd like it."

"Why not?" She furrowed her brow. What would she possibly take offense to?

"It's about you."

"Me? What did I do?"

"Nothing."

"Then how is it about me?"

"You'd have to read it to see what I mean."

"Well? Can't I, then?"

He seemed to think it over for a second. "Nah. I don't think so."

She made to snatch it off the locker, but he was too fast for her. It was in his hand and headed to Ms. Johnson's English class before she had the chance to get a hold of it.

She huffed and slumped back to the floor, searching through her many books for the right one. She wanted to read that letter, now more than ever, since she found out it was about her. She kept wondering why they had talked about her at all, and why it was enough to make her friends angry. It just didn't make any sense.

She tried to close her locker after finding the correct supplies, but it was stuck. She sighed, frustrated. She'd forgotten Malfoy had flipped the inside of her look. _Great._ She fiddled with it for a while, not being able to budge it. She increased her force, fearing she was going to be late for class. She finally got it to slam shut. _Thank goodness._ She sighed in relief as she stood up and picked her books up from the floor. With the first step she took towards her class, the tardy bell rang. _Bloody hell._

**Author's Note: yeah, well, there it was. Did you think it was funny? Because I definitely woke up the next morning, and I was amused. I just had to write it down before I forgot it, because I thought it was something that SOMEBODY on this site would like. As it was a dream, it's just a one-shot. Clearly I can't force myself to dream another chapter to it. Lol.**


End file.
